mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dorothy Elias-Fahn
Dorothy Ann Elias-Fahn (born 1970) is an American voice actress who is the wife of Tom Fahn (who is also a voice actor). She is also known as Dorothy Melendrez and Annie Pastrano. She is best known for her roles as Meryl Strife, Kaoru Kamiya and Naru Narusegawa. Known Roles Anime Roles * Ah My Buddha - Kazuki Kazusano * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Chihiro Fujimi * Aquarian Age Saga II - Hikari Shoji * Arc the Lad - Lieza * Big O - Louise Ferry * Bleach - Misato Ochi; Kanisawa; Yoshino Soma; Shun'ō * Bludgeoning Angel Dokoro-chan - Zakuro * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Suzu * The Castle of Cagliostro - Fujiko Mine (as "Dorothy Melendrez") * Catnapped! The Movie - Buburina * Chobits - Dita * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Sophia Wood, Alicia Lohmeyer, Monika Kruszewski * Cyborg 009 - Françoise Arnoul/Cyborg 003 * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya,Tai and Kari's mother, (Adventure and 02), Mrs. Wong, Henry's mother,(Tamers), Additional Voices, Lalamon (Data Squad) * El Hazard - Miz Mishall * Flag - Saeko Shirasu * Gad Guard - Policewoman Chris * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Various * Great Teacher Onizuka - Anko Uehara (eps 5 - 14, 15 - 43) * Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan - Kagome Mishima, Naru Narusegawa * Gungrave - Sherry Walken * Gurren Lagann - Maosha * Hajime no ippo- Aiko * Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Mami * Hyper Police - Sakura Bokuseiinmonzeninari * Idaten Jump - Mokoto Shido * IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Johnny's sister * Kanokon - Chizuru Minamoto * Karas - Yoshiko Sagisaka * Kyo Kara Maoh - Miko Shibuya, Rose * Kekkaishi - Sumiko Sumimura, Toshimori Sumimura, Mao Shinohara * Last Exile - Justina Valca * Love Hina - Naru Narusegawa * Lucky ☆ Star - Matsuri Hiiragi * Macross II: Lovers Again - Elensh * Mahoromatic - Rin Todoroki * Magic Knight Rayearth - Nova * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Nina Purpleton * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Dorothy Moore * Moldiver - Agent Vivien * Naruto Shippuden - Konan * Nightwalker - Riho Yamizaki (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Noein - Ai Hasebe, Amamiku * Outlaw Star - Hamushi * Petite Cossette - Michiro Yajiri * Rozen Maiden - Tomoe Kashiwaba * Rurouni Kenshin - Kamiya Kaoru * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Ri Kohran * Scrapped Princess - Carol * S-CRY-ed - Mimori Kiryu * Shinzo - Rei * Stellvia - Youko Otoyama * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Amane Kaunaq (as Annie Pastrano) * The Twelve Kingdoms - Yōko Nakajima (as Midge Mayes) * ''Trigun - Meryl Stryfe * Vampire Princess Miyu - Miyu Yamano (episodes 8 and 22, as Dorothy Melendrez) * Vandread - Parfet Balblair * Zatch Bell! - Djem, Lupa, Additional Voices Video Game Roles * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Additional Gang Members (uncredited) * Brave Fencer Musashi - Jam (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Julia Laforeze (uncredited) * Culdcept Saga - Additional voices * Digimon World Data Squad - Lalamon * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Zhu Rong (uncredited) * Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix - Rain Qin (as Dorothy Melendrez) * Grandia III - Bianca (uncredited) * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Ferham (uncredited) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Konan * Radiata Stories - Adele Russell, Anastasia, Rynka, Yuri (uncredited) * Rave Master - Rosa * Rumble Roses XX - EDIT Voice Type 3 (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Ranmaru (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - Phia Melle * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Additional voices * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Maria Traydor (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Mizuki (uncredited) * Suikoden V - Alenia, Lorelai (uncredited) * Trinity Universe - Pamela (uncredited) * Wild Arms XF - Alexia (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Shelley Godwin (uncredited) Live Action Voiceover * Versus (film) - "Heroine" (English dub, credited as Midge Mayes) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself External links * * * Category:1970 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people fi:Dorothy Elias-Fahn